Swings have been used for many years for entertainment and exercise. Many swings include a base portion that is sat upon and one or more ropes on each side to support the base portion. The ropes are tied to a tree or artificial structure. Typically, a user sits on the base between the ropes and holds on to the ropes with his or her hands. By leaning alternatingly backward and forward while pulling or pushing on the ropes, the user can generate enough force to start the forward and back pendulum-like movement of the swing.
While such swings have been in use for many years, improvements that provide a faster, more exciting ride would be welcome. Also, a swing with improved handles that provide a more secure and adjustable grip for a user would also be welcome.